1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an integrated exercise device including an arm system and a leg system, wherein the arm system has rotors that can be oriented in any of three mutually perpendicular planes for exercising the arms.
2. Background Art
Exercise devices of many types are known, including integrated exercise devices that provide different types of exercise for different parts of the body, such as those sold under the Universal and Nautilus trademarks. Such prior devices, however, have not taken an effectively integrated approach. The Universal machine system provides a single machine which is essentially an aggregation of several separate exercise devices, each part only performing one exercise operation on a single part of the body. An even less integrated approach is taken by the Nautilus system, in which a number of completely separate machines are provided, each machine, again, performing only limited functions.
Such prior art systems have the disadvantage that the user is required to move physically from station to station to exercise the entire body. In the Universal system the user must position himself adjacent different parts of the machine. In the Nautilus system the user must move to different locations in one or more rooms to use each separate machine.
Such systems have the further disadvantage of taking up excessive space, and they are also notoriously expensive.